Accident
by ScienceFictionFreak
Summary: Scorpius has an idea to get Rose to be his that might entail some naughtiness. Lemon and smut don't like don't read you have been WARNED.
1. Chapter 1: Warned

**Advertisement: I have a harry potter forum if anybody wants to join type this into the search bar on ff: Hogwarts: Next Gen, Golden Era and Marauders!**

**Author's Note: This is my very first story written here EVER! So please don't make me feel like I failed miserably (unless its truly horrible). Please Review Please!? Oh and to those who already read this chapter and the next one I edited them. I own nothing all owned by J.K. Rowelling so don't sue me. There are lemons throughout this story so if you don't like that leave you now! You have been WARNED! - Callie**

**Chapter One:**** Scorpius POV**

Rose is talking and I'm not listening. Again. When she starts talking I can't help but not listen, every so often when she is talking she bites her lip and when she does it makes me want to pin her to the wall and kiss the living daylights out of her. Well, then again I don't really have to worry about listening cause she isn't talking to me. She isn't talking to me cause she hates me. I don't blame her for hating me it's my fault anyway. My mind drifts off to my first day of Hogwarts

_Flashback_

_ "Scorpius all you have to remember is get the best grades, don't cause any trouble and stay away from Rose Weasley." my father said as he pointed at a girl with frizzy curly reddish carrot hair, freckles sprinkled across her rosy cheeks (no wonder her name is Rose) and pretty blue eyes. I looked back at my father and nodded. She is pretty I wish we could be friends. A little voice in my head said "Or more." I blushed as she looked at me and smiled. I looked away quickly so that I wouldn't get in trouble with my father. _

_ On the train I found an empty compartment and sat down in it. All was quiet so I pulled out a book and started to read. I looked up when the door to the compartment opened a few minutes later and none other than Rose Weasley came in and sat herself right across from me. We didn't talk at all for the whole ride to Hogwarts. She was reading and I was reading so we both seemed pretty pre-occupied. Then I felt a weird tingling in my penis which felt good but when I looked down I saw my penis was erect creating a tiny bump in my pants. I gasped softly, blushing and hid it with my book suddenly I became extremely interested in the window willing it to go away. It didn't. _

_ By the time the train pulled up at Hogwarts it was aching. I didn't say anything to Rose just rushed out of the compartment having not said a word to her. I ran into a bathroom and released my erection in one of the stalls. I put my hand on it and ran it up and down quickly shivering in pleasure. But when it hit 10 minutes and I was still stroking my penis I had a problem. The train was going to go back to platform 5 and 3/4. I would be in eminence trouble and what would my excuse be. I was jerking off! Then an image of Rose popped into my head. I started thinking of her pretty hair and eyes. My penis dribbled white fluid and I moaned in pleasure. When I came down from my ecstasy I quickly cleaned myself up and left the train for everybody else was leaving._

_All the first years including myself were outside of the great hall waiting for Professor Mcgonagall to take us inside. I felt a soft tap on my shoulder and turned around. It was Rose she was up close now and her blue eyes sparkled slightly "Hi, Im Rose Weasley our parents know each other. Oh and we sat in the same compartment on the way here." Rose says smiling at me. I completely blanked then the only thing in my head was my dad's warning. 'Stay away from Rose Weasley.' His warning rang through my ears. Being the only thing in my head I said "Eww, this half-blood just touched me Im infected germs help, help!" a lot of the people around us started laughing and backing away from Rose who was blushing and looking down. Oh gosh what just happened? Why on earth did I say that. I start beating myself up mentally.  
_

_Thank goodness Mcgonagall shows up and herds us into the great hall. One by one the kids around me were called. "Salamder, Lysander!" says Mcgonagall "Gryffindor!" the hat shouts a few minutes later. Wow, everybody is screaming and cheering from the Gryffindor table mostly but still its very loud. "Malfoy, Scorpius." I freeze up and walk to the stool sitting on it. The hat mutters something I can't comprehend then shouts "Slytherien!" The Slytherien table erupts in cheers and I smile. When its Rose's turn a lot of the first years and some second years say "Look it's the infected Rose." My face heats up. Oh gosh what did I...? "Gryffindor!" Rose smiles and walks over to the Gryffindor table. I smile at her smile its quite a pretty smile she has. I wish I hadn't been so mean to her._

_When we are being escorted out of the great hall I catch Rose's eye. Her expression is blank for a minute then she give me a glare so hateful my heart hurts bit. Oh gosh what did I start?_

_End of Flashback_

I shook my head out of the memory looking at Rose. I felt a pang in my heart at the memory of her glaring and the hatred she has for me. No, she won't hate me for much longer I will win her over and I think I know how to do it.

**Author's Note: I know it's short but most of them are going to be in Rose's POV this was kind of the introduction. -Callie**


	2. Chapter 2: Touch

**Author's Note: I own nothing all Harry Potter is owned my J.K Rowelling. **

**Chapter Two: Rose POV**

Bloody hell why is Malfoy sitting next to me?! "Excuse my asking but why are you sitting next to me _ferret?!" _I said, hatred lacing through my voice. I watch as he looks like he is almost flinching at what I said and I automatically start to feel bad. Wait, no this is Malfoy he doesn't have feelings. On my first day at Hogwarts he made fun of me, he even made me cry. I shake my head and bring myself away from the laughing from the past. Malfoy, he is sitting next to me. What? I look over at him confused. I just don't understand why he would sit here. My face heats up when he smirks at me

"Well, you must not be looking around love cause all the other seats are taken." Scorpius says. I quickly look around the potions classroom at each table and notice that all the seats are taken. Bloody hell "Just great." Sarcasm in my voice. I drop my head into my hands annoyed. From next to me I hear a chuckle and glance up to see Scorpius laughing at me "Shut up you git." I say blushing, embarrassed.

I look forward, I can ignore him, thats easy. I watch as Professor Slughorn walks in and announces to the class "Today you will be making the draught of peace. The instructions are located on page 394. Please Begin." I thumb through pages till I get to page 394. Step one mash squish your beetles over the pot for there juice. Okay, Uncle harry said to smash not squash. I start to smash up my beetles for the potion. When out of the corner of my eye I see one of Scorpius's ingredients fall. "Oops." he says in an unusually happy manor and he goes under the table. I roll my eyes and continue ignoring him until I feel something weird pocking me between my legs and adjusts them. I feel something poke me again between my legs and I look under the table. Oh my god! Scorpius fucking Malfoy has his finger on my pussy.

Suddenly stormy grey eyes are looking into mine then he leans or more like falls forward into my pussy and starts to suck on my clit through my lacy green panties. I hold back a moan and bite my lip. It feels so good Im compelled to push his face further in but then I remember. This is Malfoy and he is between my legs sucking my pussy. "Scorpius, what are you doing?" I try to ask as calmly as possible but she can't with how he starts to suck harder. She raises her eyebrow at him holding back another moan. She watches Scorpius detach himself and comes back up with the ingredient he dropped

"Sorry it was an accident." He says blushing. "That was not an accident." I say shaking my head and glaring at him. How could he even try to make it seem like it was an accident? I mean nobody accidentally puts there lips on a girl's pussy. And once they do they don't start to suck on her clit. Do I look stupid to him?"My hand sort of...slipped the hand that was supporting me and I kind of...fell into your um... pussy." I was surprised to see him blush harder but then I remember I am supposed to be ignoring him. "Fine then it was an accident whatever let's just forget it happened. And never do that again" I smash some more of my beetles and add the juice to my pot along with some twigs and leaves. I start to stir the pot counter clock wise. My pussy still tingling from Scorpius sucking on my clit.

All of a sudden my potion explodes. In a flash Scorpius pulls me under the table quickly pulling me into his lap and he wraps his arms around me. I hide my face automatically in his chest and his arms tighten around me. "Rose, its all right we can go back up now." Scorpius whispers in my ear a few seconds later. I shiver feeling his breath fan out over my ear and curl into him. Scorpius. This is Scorpius. I quickly pull myself away from him and come back up from under the table. "Miss Weasley, you were to stir clockwise. Im sorry but 5 points from Gryffindor for not following directions. 5 points to Slytherien for I do believe Mr. Malfoy just saved you from severe scarring on your face Miss Weasley." Professor Slughorn says smiling at the both of us.

I sat back in my seat annoyed. Stupid Malfoy this was his fault. Now I have to clean this sludge up. Why did he have to distract me? I start to clean up my station. I sigh knowing what I have to do. "Thank you Scorpius, for saving me from severe scarring on my face." I say. I think of smiling but then again we are enemies that is a bit much. Isn't it? "No problem Love anytime." Then Scorpius actually smiles at me. His smile is dazzling and warms my insides. I shake my head. This is Malfoy do not forget that he is two faced. He won't be touching me ever again.

Scorpius touched me again. Well, not in the same sense or place. I was walking down the hallway and then I felt someone squeeze my ass when I turned around Scorpius was next to me and he had the lamest excuse in the world. "Sorry Rose it was an accident my hand slipped." He said sincerity in his voice. But his eyes said another thing. I don't know what it was that is in his eyes at the moment but it make me feel a tingle in my pussy. As lame as his excuse was I still let him off really easy. I don't really know why maybe it was the fact he apologized to me. "Its fine just don't do it again." I have no idea why I said that I have no idea why he is touching me all of a sudden. Considering Im 'filth' to him he should be making sure not to touch me. Im starting to kinda like...no, no, no, Im not I hate it and I hate him. End of story nothing there for me to see. Scorpius Malfoy is a git and the next time he tries something with me I won't let him get away with it.

**Author's Note: Haha, poor, poor Rose. I torture my characters so much. This isn't the end more chapters tomorrow. Maybe some reviews? Or likes? Pretty please with a cherry on top?**


	3. Chapter 3: Wet

**Author's Note: OMG! Thank you to the people who favorited me and following! You are the good people of the world. To anyone pot there reading please review I want to know what you think! - Callie**

**Chapter Three: Wet**

I am now sitting in the library trying to study but my mind keeps wandering. My mind is wandering to a topic it shouldn't be wandering to. Scorpius Malfoy. He is all I can think about while I am supposed to be studying my Potions so I don't explode anymore of them.

The problem with me focusing on anything but him is that fact my pussy tingles whenever I think of him and I have been wet for days. Well, actually I have been wet since he 'accidentally' touched my clit. I shiver thinking of the memory and refrain from putting my hand on my pussy and rubbing like crazy.

I hear a rustling next to me and look over to see who? Scorpius Malfoy sitting next to me smirking slightly. I blush and turn my head back to my book. Okay ignore him you have done that for years. Yeah but that was before he touched my pussy and made me wet for day. I start to fight with myself in my head for a minute then look over at him to see he is watching me.

"What?" I say. God I sound like a complete and utter idiot. Wait I don't care what he thinks of me I don't like Malfoy. He is a ferret. In fact I hate him. "I didn't say anything. Rose are you okay you're a bit flushed." He says reaching his hand out and brushing it against my cheek. I feel my cheeks heat up some more. Why is he touching me like this? He hates me, he once pulled a chuck of my hair from my head. He even called me by my first name usually he calls me Weasel or Thorn (On account of the fact my name is Rose) but never my actual name.

"W-well um...yeah Im fine it's just k-kinda hot in here." Oh gosh why did my voice have to sound like that? "Oh well yeah it is kinda hot in here. Maybe you should take off the sweater and ten other layers of clothing you wear." He says looking me over. I glare slightly and pull my sweater over my head, leaving me in a tank top. Are...is he staring at my...? "U-um di-did that help?" I notice his voice is up a few octaves as he says this. "Yeah it feels a lot better in here now." I say and notice how his eyes have that same unknown emotion he had that day in potions.

"R-Rose." He states my name in a way nobody else has and I start to blush again. Scorpius' other hand comes up and suddenly he is cupping my face. I can feel my heart racing in my ears as I look at his stormy grey eyes. I lean closer my eyes start looking from his eyes to looking at his lips. Scorpius leans closer and I can smell his vanilla and lemon scent. Then our lips meet in the middle and we are kissing. Its slow and feels wonderful. His lips are soft against mine. I feel like Im floating slightly my hand slides into his hair.

Scorpius breaks the kiss not moving his lips away from mine and resting his forehead against mine. Our breathing is hard which is weird considering how soft and gentle our kiss was. Then our lips meet again this time the kiss is heated and fast. Passionate, his tongue slides against mine. Our tongues battle for dominance for a few minutes until I let him win. I feel myself being lifted into his lap and his hands slid down to my hips. My hands slide into his hair and I suck on his bottom lip. He moans and his hips involuntarily jerk up into mine. I automatically become aware of the bulge that just thrust into my aching pussy. He trails kisses down my neck biting gently at some of the sensitive skin there. I start to moan and he stops it from escaping with his lips. Suddenly he pushes his hand into my shorts from beneath my robes. "Uh...Scorpius." I whisper moaning his name. He slides his hand into my panties and swipes his finger through my pussy. "Rosie, you're so...wet. Is this for me?" I feel my face heat up even more and nod. "More Scorpius. Please." He looks into my eyes for a second then pull his hand away. I whimper in protest.

"No, Rosie not here not like this. Meet me in the Room Of Requirement tonight at around 8." With that he kisses my cheek and gets up. My mouth is agap as he walks right out of the libarary leaving me wetter than I have been in all the days I have thought about him. I am also a bit conflicted. What if this is a trap? Should I go to the Room of requirement tonight?

**Author's Note: Yay! I got my first anonymous review only one though it was fun reading it. More reviews please I like reading what other people think - Callie**


	4. Chapter 4: The Room Of Mischief

**Author's Note: Im sorry I haven't updated in a few days maybe a week here is the next chapter. And more REVIEWS please I got 4. Yay! - Callie**

**Chapter 4: The Room Of Mischief  
**

I walked up to the Room Of Requirement at around eight that night. Why am I doing this Im no doing this Im going to leave and Im going to tell Scorpius he has to stop touching me and that he can never touch me again. I had gotten to the room of requirement by then and a door appears in front of me.

Oh god he is inside he is waiting for me inside. He could be doing who knows what. He could be...naked and...no stop thinking like this I need to stop thinking of possibilities. Of course after I had, had that serious talk with myself in my head (I really need a life.) What did I do? I walked into the room.

Scorpius sat on a chair in a room that looked a lot like Gryffindor Common Room except the staircases were gone and there was a gigantic bed with black everything on it and the sheets looked like they were made of silk.

I walked up to Scorpius and sat in the chair next to him. He looked over and gave me a sexy smirk and I blushed. "Hi Rosie, glad to see you could make it. Now the only problem is Im over here and you are there and we aren't in that lovely bed over there." He said smoothly. Then he stood up, my stomach was filled with butterflies. I hadn't lost my virginity was I really going to give it to my enemy?

I followed him and he led me over to the bed. He then took my hands softly and kissed each of them and sat me back on the bed softly. "Rose I want you but I don't want to do anything with you if you don't want to. I know your a virgin." He says softly with no suggestion in his voice just as there had been all week. "Its all right Scorpius I want you to take my virginity." I say surprising myself. I want him to take my virginity. This boy who ruined my first day of Hogwarts that I had been waiting for since I was three. The boy who has tortured me for five years and has made my life harder. This man that wants me irrevcably and I want him back just as much. Yes, I want Scorpius Malfoy to take my virginity.

Scorpius nods and smiles softly then pulls me into a kiss. It starts of slow his arms are around my waist and mine are around his neck. My lips tingle and it feels amazing. Then the kiss takes an unexpected turn and becomes passionate. His tongue darts into my mouth every few seconds then fully penetrates my mouth and slides against my tongue.

**Dun, dun, dun cliff hanger give me ideas I have writers block and lots of homework so my creativeness is being put into my school work. I just re - updated this chapter and its been about a month Im so sorry but I have had a lot more schoolwork than I had expected and I have writers block so some suggestions would be nice - Callie :)**


End file.
